Harry Potter in his fifth year
by Ina otaku
Summary: this is a story where Sirius wont die, exchange students will enter the mix and Fred andGerorge will make even more pranks... Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. please read and review..
1. chapter 1

Ina otaku- Harry Potter- romance/humor/adventure-PG-Harry Potter .  
  
A/N. - hi!!! This is my first fanfic ever so please be easy on me. Disclaimer: oh yeah!!!! This is hard for me to say, but honestly, I own nothing *cries* I wish I own everything, but I don't. The luckiest woman in the world (J.K.Rowling) owns everything. A/N.2- ohh! I forgot to tell you please read & review, please, please, please, please.  
  
Chapter 1- Letters.  
  
Harry Potter a teenage wizard who lived with his muggle "family" (if they can be called that), Was laying on his bed a July 30, 11:59 pm counting 4,3,2,1 happy birthday to me. It was 12:00 am July 31(his birthday) and he was impatient because no one has sent him a letter Nor a gift, and just when he was going to sleep ten minutes later he heard some tapping and when he Looked at his window there were 5 owls. Immediately he opened the window to let them in. He regonized All 5 of them and the first one he opened was Sirius'. The letter said: Dear Harry: Happy Birthday!! How are you feeling? Has your scar hurt lately? Keep me informed.  
Love,  
Sirius With Sirius' letter came a little pack that included 4 little mirrors, with 4 different shapes and a note. The note said: Dear Harry: These mirrors belonged to the marauders and Lily. I kept one so you can contact me without being detected or intersected. Keep one for you and gave the other 3 to Ron, Hermione and any other person that you can trust plenty. To use them just call the name of the person who you want to talk to.  
  
The one from Ron said: Hey Harry!!!!!: Happy birthday!!!!!!! Guess what Harry!!? Mom asked Dumbledore if you can come home this last month of our summer break and he said you can. Well, we all want you to come; Hermione is already here so send us a letter if you want to come.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Ron P/S. hope you like our present.  
  
The Weasleys had given him a little snitch that flew all over his room. He liked it because it entertained him when the Dursleys kept him in his room all day long.  
  
The next letter was from Hermione: Dear Harry: Happy Birthday!!!!! I hope you enjoy this book. I'm here at Ron's, hope you would come too. See you soon!!!!!  
Love,  
Hermione The book was titled DADA: a history.  
  
Next Harry read Hagrid's letter:  
  
Hey ya Harry: Hapee birthday!!! How are you doing?? Are the muggles treating you better???? Well, hope you're all right. See ya at hogwarts.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Hagrid Hagrid had sent him a homemade birthday cake.  
  
Next one was Reamus' one: Dear Harry: Happy birthday!! Are you feeling all right? Has your scar hurt??? Please keep me informed.  
  
Reamus  
  
The last one was Ginny's letter (she had sent it with Pig too): Dear Harry: Happy birthday!!!!! Well, hope you'll come home soon.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Ginny  
  
He has been friend with her since last end-of-term. He didn't know why but he fancied her letter a little more than Ron's. He has been thinking about her ever since that day they have been made friends.  
  
He brushed his thoughts away and brings on a question on his mind: Why are Sirius and Lupin so worried about me??  
  
Harry wrote a letter to Sirius: Dear Sirius: Why are you and Reamus so worried about me? Has Voldemort done something?  
  
Love,  
  
Harry P/S. I'll spend the rest of the summer at Ron's.  
  
And an answer to Reamus. Dear Reamus: I'm feeling fine. My scar hasn't hurt and I will keep you informed.  
Harry  
  
P/S. I'll spend the rest of the summer at Ron's.  
  
He tied the two letters to Hedwig's leg and sent them.  
  
Then he wrote his answer to Ron. Hey Ron!!! Of course I'm going. I know my uncle doesn't care and I'm bored here.  
  
Harry P/S. How are you going to pick me up??? When???? At what time???  
  
He rolled it and tied it to Pig's leg.  
  
He went to sleep at 12:50 A.M.  
  
A/N- please review!!!!!  
  
Ina Otaku 


	2. chapter 2

A/N- yay I got a review!!!!!!!! Thank you, thank you..  
  
Chapter 2- Telling uncle Vernon UP!!!!!!!!.. UP, BOY!!!!!! -Aunt Petunia was knocking on the door and yelling.  
  
I'M COMING, I'M COMING-said Harry sleepily  
  
When Harry came downstairs he served himself a slice of bacon, an egg and a toast. He sat at the table and was glad because everyone was ignoring him. When he finished, he washed his dishes and went to his room. He was reading the book that Hermione gave him, which was very interesting and cool, when all of a sudden, Pig came trough the window with Ron's answer. Hey mate!! Glad you're coming, we'll pick you up at 1:00P.M., tomorrow.  
  
Ron P/S. Ministry of magic lent dad a car.  
  
Harry wrote "O.K." on the back of the letter and sent it again.  
  
It was 6:00 P.M. and Harry went to the dinning room. While they were eating Harry told uncle Vernon:  
  
The Weasleys will be picking me up tomorrow at 1:00 P.M. WHAT????????? -asked uncle Vernon yelling. Yeah-said Harry Well, hope they don't try to come through the fireplace!!! -said uncle Vernon Nope, they are coming in a car-Harry said-and leaving very fast-he added seeing uncle Vernon's face. They better!!!! -said uncle Vernon  
  
Harry went up to his room and packed.  
  
A/N - sorry for the short chapter . I promise the next ones are going to be longer.. Please review, please, please, please ..etc..  
  
Love,  
  
Ina Otaku 


	3. chapter 3 Quidditch and girl talk

Chapter 3-Quidditch and girl talk.  
  
It was 12:30 P.M. and Harry brought his things to the living room.  
  
At 1:10 P.M. the Weasleys pick up Harry and Mr. Weasley was impressed because he has never seen a doorbell. {A/N- I don't know if he has seen a doorbell before, but this is fanfic so.}  
  
Harry's favorite topic in the car was George and Fred's new pranks. All the summer they have been inventing like 15 new pranks. Harry thought they were cool. They also talked about quidditch and other things.  
  
When they arrived The Burrow Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a huge hug and asked him if he was ok. Why everyone keeps asking me that? -Harry thought- well, I'll just have to wait for Sirius' answer. And everyone said hi.  
  
One afternoon Ron told Harry that he was going to try out for keeper (Oliver Wood graduated in their 3rd year). That's great mate- said Harry- have you been practicing??  
  
A little-said Ron- want me to show you how good I am?????  
  
Sure mate, lets go and play-said Harry- lets call Fred and George o.k?  
  
o.k. mate, but don't tell them; they don't know yet. -said Ron  
  
why? -asked Harry  
  
Because I think that if I tell them they will be teasing me around all summer long-Ron answered. Well, o.k. then - said Harry- shall we play or are we going to be talking like girls all summer? Of course not, let's play-Ron said  
  
They were playing all day long and Harry thought Ron was very good as a keeper; he needed practice, yes, but was very good.  
  
Meanwhile: Hermione and Ginny were having a "girl talk" in Ginny's room. They were reading Teenage Witch Magazine (entertainment part) discussing about some famous wizard and witches photos.  
  
Uugh!!!! That dress is so ugly-said Hermione  
  
Right you are, Hermione, but I like the color-said Ginny  
  
Well, yeah the color it's all right-said Hermione  
  
Ohhh! He sure is hot-said Ginny signaling some wizard in a black robe.  
  
Oh, yeah, but he is not as hot as this one- said Hermione signaling another one.  
  
No he's not-said Ginny  
  
Anyway, if you want to see some hot mates, come and see this.-said Hermione going to her trunk and taking out some muggle magazine named TEEN.  
  
Wow-said Ginny-that muggle boy sure is hot!  
  
Which one??? David Beckham, Ashton Kutcher, Ben Affleck or Orlando Bloom?? -asked Hermione  
  
All of them- said Ginny- ohh, I wonder why we don't have any boys like that in our school or in the wizarding world. they sure are HOT  
  
Yeah-said Hermione giggling  
  
So, Hermione, do you have a crush on someone? -asked Ginny-or, maybe, love????  
  
Err. yes-said Hermione blushing. (Her face was as red as Ginny's hair)-and you??  
  
Oh Hermione, you know my answer is yes- said Ginny blushing a little.  
  
On who? -asked them both at the same time.  
  
You first-said them at the same time.  
  
O.k. I'll tell you only if you promise not to tell anyone-said Hermione Well, I'll promise if you promise too-said Ginny O.k. I promise-said Hermione Me too-said Ginny-who??? YourbrotherRon-said Hermione really fast.  
  
Really??-asked Ginny- YOU ARE CRAZY!!!- she said giggling.  
  
Hermione blushed- well it's your turn; obviously I know who, but I want to make sure.  
  
Err.. Harry-said Ginny blushing-well, I know my brother got something for you too, but you know he's too shy and stupid. And with Harry I know I have no opportunity with him.  
  
Oh Ginny don't say that-said Hermione-you and Harry are already friends; you just have to be more confident and your brother is NOT stupid. Well how? - asked Ginny- and my brother is stupid.  
  
Well, just don't be so shy; if he talks to you, you talk to him, if he says hi, you say hi, if he asks you something, you just answer him without blushing and please don't put your elbow in the butter. Don't worry I'll help you. -said Hermione-and maybe he's stupid but he's cute. Thanks Hermione-said Ginny- and yeah right!!!  
  
Hermione can I ask you something? -Asked Ginny  
  
Yeah, sure-said Hermione now reading T.W.M. again.  
  
Do you ever had have nightmares that.err.you think are real and you like.err. Wake up with this unique feeling like fear and have the same feeling all day long or for long time? And have the same nightmare every night? -asked Ginny looking scared.  
  
Well, not exactly. My nightmares are only a bad dream and when I wake up I just relax. And I don't really have nightmares frequently I just have them like once a year or something like it-Hermione answered-Why? Does this have something to do with the other night?  
  
No, that was just a stupid dream-Ginny lied-no, I was just asking because I saw something lie that in a muggle movie with Collin the other night.  
  
O.k.-said Hermione- well, almost every mystery muggle movie has something like that.  
  
So, lets go downstairs o.k.? -said Ginny- changing the subject. o.k.-said Hermione Good, I want to start being confident in front of Harry-said Ginny  
  
Downstairs: Ron, Harry, Fred, George were in the kitchen and Harry said that he was going to take a shower because he was all sweaty and smelly. O.K. mate-said Ron- I'm going to take a shower after you; I think I'm smelly too.  
  
When Harry was going upstairs he found Ginny and Hermione. Hi-He said Hermione said hi, but Ginny was in shock and Hermione forced an elbow through Ginny's ribs. Hi-said Ginny with a very pretty smile on her face and continued her way downstairs with Hermione. Now Harry was the one in shock. Oh man She's like more confident this year!- Harry thought-and more pretty! Whoa! where did that come from? I have to stop talking to myself , plus she's Ron's little sister.  
  
A/N: Please Keep reviews coming.  
Love,  
Ina Otaku 


	4. chapter 4 Of pranks and past

A/N- thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. Special thanks to xoxo, nutjob, Shannon and cj otaku and everyone that have reviewed my story. Please forgive my spelling; English is not my main language. A/N- SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER!!!!!!! Disclaimer- I own nothing.J.k. does. Oh, and I'm sorry about writing Remus name badly, but from now on I'm going to write it correctly. Ok? Well enough of this rubbish, here is chapter 4.  
  
Chapter 4- Of pranks and past.  
  
Harry was laying on his bed (Ron's room) thinking about Ginny, yes, all this summer he has been thinking about her. She is not a little girl anymore and she is so funny. She's pretty to. He didn't know what has gotten into him, but every time he was around her or thinking about her he felt funny: like with butterflies flying around his heart. "If Ron knew he would kill me"-Harry thought- "well."- Harry's thoughts were cut by a tapping in the window. "Hi Hedwig"-Harry said taking the parchment that was tied to her leg.  
  
Dear Harry: No, Voldemort hasn't done anything that's why we are so worried. Also we're so worried about you because We care about you a lot. Well Harry take care of yourself.  
  
Love,  
  
Snuffles  
  
Harry was thinking again about Ginny. "Wait, what if she doesn't like me anymore?"- Harry thought- "Well, Harry your life is a living hell you have no father to talk about girls, your best friend is her overprotective brother, Mr.Weasley treat you like a son, but he's her father and Sirius. oh, wait a minute Sirius can help me right?" He wrote a letter to Sirius:  
  
Dear Snuffles: I know this is not the moment but I have a girl trouble. I think that you can help me. I'm not going to say her name to protect her. I will like to know how the heck I'm suppose to know if she like me or not? I mean I know she had a crush on me before, but I think she over it now and I think I'm starting to like her, every time I'm around her or thinking about her I feel butterflies flying around my heart. Please help me.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry P/S. Please answer me as soon as possible.  
  
He rolled the letter and tied to Pig's leg. He used Pig because he didn't want Hedwig to draw to much attention. "Sorry Hedwig, but you know how things go." -said Harry Hedwig gave him a soft peck in his finger like saying that she understood. Harry got in bed and had a dreamless night.  
  
Next mourning Ron woke up and saw that Pig wasn't there he thought that one of his brothers use him. Ron woke Harry up to go downstairs and Harry told him:  
  
"Hey Ron, sorry I used Pig without asking, but I needed to send Sirius a letter and you know Hedwig Draw to much attention."  
  
"That's Ok mate"-said Ron-" at least he's not here bugging everyone."  
  
Harry knew he didn't meant that. He said those things when he had scabbers and when he thought that Crook shanks eat him he were very sad.  
  
"Well, I'm going downstairs for breakfast are you coming?"-asked Ron  
  
"Yeah"-said Harry  
  
When they were on their way Harry and Ron trip and roll all the way downstairs. Downstairs were Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny laughing.  
  
"What are you all laughing about?" - asked Ron annoyed.  
  
"You" -replied Ginny - "maybe we have to teach you how to walk down the stairs."  
  
"Yeah, come on we'll teach you"- said Hermione giggling  
  
"What??? That wasn't our fault we know how to walk we are not babies!!" - said Ron "Yea, there were some kind of invisible rope that tied our feet and make us trip" - said Harry  
  
"Cool, it works George!!!!"-said Fred now laughing like a maniac. "Yeah, I'm so proud of us" - said Gorge wiping a fake tear off.  
  
"You didn't have anything to do with this, do you??" - asked Ron irritated  
  
"Maybe" -said Fred "You prat" - said Ron furiously chasing Fred and George around the house.  
  
"What was that all about?" -asked Harry "Well, the twins are working on new pranks and they decided to "test" them on you" -said Hermione- "Well, that sure that was funny. Breakfast Ginny?" "Sure" - said Ginny- "Harry?" "Hermione that wasn't funny and yes, Ginny"-said Harry  
  
"Well Harry maybe that wasn't funny for you, but for us it was a blast"- said Ginny walking toward the kitchen and giggling with Hermione.  
  
Harry just stood there watching Ginny and remembering how did they became friends.  
  
*******************************FLASHBACK************************************ **  
  
Harry was lying on a bed in the hospital wing and when he woke up he saw Ginny sitting beside him. "Ginny??? What are you doing here???"- asked Harry perplexed "Well, Harry, I know this is going to sound lame and stupid, but I just wanna say thank you"-said Ginny  
  
"For what??"-asked Harry  
  
"For what?, Harry you save my life, remember??"- said Ginny  
  
"Well, yeah, but that was like 2 years ago, plus you've already said thanks"-said Harry  
  
"well, yeah, but. Ok I don't know how to explain this, but I'm going to try."-said Ginny letting out a big sight-" every year I see you risking your life for someone else's and. I know you only saved me because I'm your best friend's sister and nothing more, but".-said Ginny now thinking she sounded stupid.  
  
"Ginny".-Harry cut her off- "Ginny I didn't save you only because you were Ron's little sister but because I want to be your friend"- said Harry  
  
"What? You? The great Harry Potter? The boy who lived wants to be friend with me? The Weasley girl? The girl who opened the Chamber? The pathetic little girl who has no friends?" -asked Ginny shocked.  
  
"Yes and no"-said Harry-" I want to be friend with Ginny, the cool and beautiful Ginny, me, not Harry Potter nor the boy who lived, only me, Harry."  
  
"You think I'm cool and beautiful?"-asked Ginny blushing a little.  
  
"Well yeah you are beautiful and the part of you that I have talk to its sweet, understanding, and cool"- said Harry now blushing- "friends??"- he asked with his hand stretched.  
  
"Friends"- said Ginny taking his hand.  
  
*****************************END OF FLASHBACK***************************************  
  
"Hey Harry are you coming or not??"- asked Hermione taking Harry back to reality.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah"-said Harry  
  
While they were eating an owl came in carrying 6 letters from Hogwarts.  
  
"They are early"- said Fred  
  
"Yeah, but the earlier the better"-said Hermione taking hers.  
  
"yeah, sure"- said George-" well, anyway, we only need 3 new books, DADA, Potions and COMC."  
  
"We have only one"- said Ron- "DADA."  
  
"I need DADA and Charms"- said Ginny  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!!!!"-yelled Hermione Happy and everybody stay quiet looking at her.  
  
"My dreams have become true!! I've been made a prefect"-said Hermione with tears of happiness in her eyes.  
  
"Hermione, all this enthusiasm and excitement are for that???? We all knew you were going to be a prefect"- said George  
  
"GEORGE WEASLEY!!!!"- Mrs. Weasley yelled reprehensive-" SHE HAS ALL THE RIGHT TO BE HAPPY AND PROUD ABOUT BEING A PREFECT!!!! SHE HAS WORK HARD TO BECOME A PREFECT AND SHE GOT IT SO SHUT UP!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh congratulations dear!!"-said Mrs. Weasley hugging Hermione.  
  
"Thanks"- said Hermione- "Is one of you a prefect?"- asked Hermione to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Nope" - said Harry and Ron at the same time.  
  
"I got a note saying that Prof. Dumbledore wants to meet me after the feast"-said Ron  
  
" Me too"- said Harry.  
  
"I wonder what for."-said Hermione  
  
" no idea" - said Ron "Hey I'm bored wanna play explosive snap?"- asked Ron  
  
"A MIRACLE, ALELUYA"- said Ginny and Hermione at the same time.  
  
"what?-asked Ron  
  
"well you are always playing quidditch and now you are going to play something else that Ginny and I are allowed to play"-said Hermione.  
  
"And who says you can play?"- asked Ron.  
  
Hermione open her mouth to answer, but Harry cut her off:  
  
"Ron stop being a prat and let the ladies play"-he said  
  
"And please stop bickering, you both like man and wife - said Ginny Ron and Hermione blushed.  
  
"Ohhh, wait a minute Gin, I know why they are bickering all the time, they love each other"-said Harry.  
  
"Ron and Hermione sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G."- sang Harry and Ginny at the same time.  
  
"Explosive snap, Ginny?"-asked Harry letting out an arm.  
  
"Sure"- said Ginny taking his arm and going with him to the garden.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********** That night came Sirius' answer:  
  
Hey Harry!!!!!!!  
  
About time you started talking about girls, that's my subject. Well I think I know who she is and I think too that you would make a wonderful couple. I think you should tell her how you feel and don't worry about her answer. I'm pretty sure that she likes you too. Well I hope my advice work. Keep me informed.  
  
Love,  
  
Sirius  
  
Oh well, I will think about it. I think I can't tell her; what if she just laughs at me? -and with those final thoughts he fell asleep.  
  
A/N- please review. thanks.  
  
Love, Ina Otaku 


	5. chapter 5

A/N: hey guys!!!!!! I'm so sorry 4 not updating sooner but I had a lot of work from school and. all I want to say is thanks and sorry. Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Chapter 5: Ginny's Dream  
  
August 17 Voldemort had Ginny tied to a freezing wall and Ginny was unconscious. When she woke up, she felt terror. When Voldemort came said something in a hissing voice that Ginny couldn't understand so she asked: "what do you want from me?, What did you make me do?" "well, stupid mudblood lover, I haven't make you do nothing-Voldemort hissed-And I want you because I know that Mr. Potter is going to come and try to save you 'cause he love you." ***************************End of dream**********************************  
  
Ginny woke up at 2:00 in the mourning sweating and with a feeling like if something really bad is going to happen. She went downstairs and started reading a book trying to break the feeling but suddenly she started crying.  
******************************** Harry woke up at 2:05 in the mourning and with a terrible pain in the scar and couldn't fall asleep again so he went downstairs for a cup of milk. He found Ginny crying in front of the fireplace. She looked beautiful when the fire reflected in her eyes. Seeing her crying broke her heart.  
  
"Ginny?"- Asked Harry with his voice full of concern.  
  
"Harry!!!! What are you doing up at this hour?"-asked her wiping off her tears.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?"-asked him embracing her in a protective hug.  
  
"H-Harry."-said Ginny-" You-Know."  
  
"I know what?"- asked Harry softly  
  
"You know nothing"-She said- "You- know- who-" She managed to say between sobs.  
  
"Voldemort what?"-asked Harry  
  
"He got me again"- said Ginny calming down a little  
  
"WHAT????"- he asked confused- "What are you talking about???"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just talking shit don't mind me"- said Ginny and her ears went red just like Ron's did when he lied.  
  
"Ginny, you are lying I can see it on your ears"- Said Harry concerned.  
  
"Ok Harry please promise me you wont tell anyone"- Said Ginny sitting on the loveseat in front of the fireplace.  
  
"C'mon Gin you know me."-Said Harry  
  
"Yeah. PROMISE!"-she said  
  
"O.k. I promise. Now, what are you talking about?"-asked Harry  
  
"Well Harry, I'm having this nightmares since March, but these 2 weeks have been worse and I'm afraid. If they come true I don't think I could handle it". -she said  
  
"Ginny, what happen in this nightmares?????"- he asked  
  
"Well, Voldemort."  
  
"Gin? Are you saying his name?"- asked Harry  
  
"Yeah it makes me more comfortable"-she said-" anyway he got me tied to a freezing wall unconscious and when I woke up he hissed something that I didn't understand and I asked him what did he want with me or what did he make me do and he said that he hasn't make me do nothing and he wanted me b/c . b/c. he knew you would come and save me 'cause you."- said Ginny starting to cry again.  
  
"Cause what Gin?"- he asked  
  
"cause you loved me"-she said crying  
  
Harry pulls her to him and embrace her in a protective hug and kissed her red hair and said:  
  
"Ginny, I like you, I mean a lot. I can even say its love."  
  
Ginny pushed him away carefully. "Really? Why haven't you told me before?"- asked her  
  
"well, I was afraid?"- said Harry  
  
"Of what?"- she asked  
  
"Of your reject and your brother" - he answered  
  
"WOW. the great Harry Potter afraid and in love with Weasleys"- she said sarcastily  
  
"If Malfoy knew"- she added giggling  
  
"Well I don't care as long as I have you"- said Harry kissing her on the lips.  
  
When they broke the kiss, Harry spoke first:  
  
"Ginny I think you should tell someone like Dumbledore or your parents; I mean that dream could mean something right?, maybe a premonition?"- he sounded worried  
  
"Yeah but I'm afraid that they would tell me that might become true"- she said  
  
"That's ok Gin I will always be here with you, no matter what"- said Harry kissing her head  
  
"Ginny I know this is a non-romantic time to ask, but will you be my girlfriend?"- he asked  
  
"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend"- said Ginny and they kissed passionately.  
  
"We better go to bed now b/c tomorrow is mom's and dad's anniversary and Bill and Charlie are coming home to take us celebrate. Plus I don't think you want Fred, George or God forbid Ron coming downstairs and seeing us here kissing right?"  
  
"Right"- he answered kissing her fastly on the lips and going upstairs. (4:00 am)  
  
It was 8:30 am and everyone was up except Ginny and Harry. Hermione woke Ginny up.  
  
"Wake up and shine!!"- She said and Ginny opened her eyes a little and groaned. "Has Bill and Charlie arrived yet?"- asked Ginny  
  
"Yes"- answered Hermione- "go wake Harry up and get dress breakfast is already done"  
  
"O.K."- said Ginny  
  
Ginny went upstairs to Ron's room and Harry's room and saw Harry sleeping peacefully (She loved seeing him sleeping) She sat down in his bed looked around to see if anyone was coming and kissed him good mourning. "Hey love"- she whispered in his ear  
  
"hey" - said Harry - "lack of sleep huh?"- He asked  
  
"oh yeah"- said Ginny  
  
"so what are we going to do today??" - asked Harry laying on his bed with his hands on the back of his head.  
  
"well we are going to Diagon Alley to buy school stuff then we are going to a restaurant 'cause Bill invite us to celebrate mom's and dad's anniversary"- said Ginny  
  
"well I'll get dressed" - said Harry kissing her on the lips. While they where kissing Bill and Charlie came up and saw them. "HARRY what are you doing kissing our baby sister????- asked Bill  
  
"well .. I..oh... eh..."- said Harry looking white like a paper  
  
"For your information he's my boyfriend and he can kiss me when he wants"- said Ginny  
  
"Ginny, you are 14 you are to little to have a boyfriend plus he's older than you"- said Charlie  
  
"PPPLLLEASE Charlie don't be so overprotective, I love Harry and he love me why can I be happy in this house?"- asked Ginny  
  
"Oh Gin we only want to protect you" - said Bill - and why the others haven't tell us?  
  
"well, they don't know but please don't tell them"-pleaded Ginny  
  
" O.K., but Harry if you break her heart we'll break your neck"- said Charlie  
  
"Congrats"- said Bill  
  
"Thank you guys, I love you"- said Ginny hugging and kissing them  
  
"well, get dress you have to get breakfast and then we have to go"-said Charlie and they went downstairs.  
  
Ginny let out a big sight of relief and said-  
  
"do you imagine that Fred, George or Ron came upstairs and not Bill and Charlie?"  
  
"well, I don't want to imagine that because that would be horrible"- said Harry taking off his shirt - " now if you excuse me I'm going to get dressed."  
  
"Ok me too, see ya" - said Ginny going to her room. *******************************Downstairs********************************* "Are you ready to go?"- asked Bill "Yeah"- said everyone  
  
"Well we are going in car 'cause Charlie forgot to buy floo power plus it will be cool having a family trip"- Said Bill  
  
when they got in Bill's car (a Toyota Land cruiser, expanded by Magic) Bill and Charlie went in the front, Molly, Arthur and Percy on the first row, Fred and George on the 2nd, Ron and Hermione on the 3rd and Harry and Ginny on the last one. Ginny had her head in Harry's shoulder and Harry had his head in Ginny's and they fell asleep. When they arrived London they parked the car in front of the Leaky cauldron And Ron went to wake Harry and Ginny up.  
  
"Hey guys we arrived; Harry. Ginny wake up!!!"  
  
Harry and Ginny woke up and looked at Ron.  
  
"Hey Ron what's up with you?"- Asked Harry when he saw Ron's face "Nothing, its just that you look so much like a couple. if I didn't know I would be pretty mad right now.because you are my best mate and she's my baby sister you know"- said Ron  
  
"Well I'm off to buy my school stuff and look for Colin"- said Ginny "C'mon don't let me here with these 2 lovebirds!!!" - said Harry  
  
"You are right come with me" - said Ginny  
  
And they spend the whole day together.  
  
******************************The Burrow********************************* Harry was sitting in a chair, Ron and Hermione in the loveseat and Bill, Charlie and Ginny in the sofa. Ginny was crying and Bill and Charlie where looking at him like "you're dead Potter" and Harry didn't know why. He stood up and went to her "Ginny can I talk to you?"  
  
"sure"-said Ginny standing up  
  
In that moment Hedwig landed on his shoulder with Reamus answer.  
  
Dear Harry: I'm glad you have found that wonderful feeling. I think you should tell her. Keep me informed.  
  
Good luck,  
  
Reamus Too late !!- Harry thinked  
  
They were going upstairs. When they reach Ginny's room she drag him inside and closed the door. Ginny sat down in the bed and had tears falling down her face.  
  
"Gin, why are you crying?"- asked Harry "Oh Harry I'm crying 'cause I have this feeling that someone in my family is being tortured and killed and I'm afraid"- said Ginny Harry went to her and hugs her. "And why where Bill and Charlie giving me a "you are dead Potter" look? - asked Harry "Well maybe they thinked that you made me cry." - she said "Oh Ginny don't worry I'll be always here for you"- said Harry wiping her tears away with his thumb and kissing her.  
  
"Well let's go downstairs, they will suspect." - he said.  
  
"O.K."- she said ***********************Downstairs***************************************** An Owl flew trough the window to Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley read it.  
  
"Oh my God, this is bad. ********************************* ****************************************  
  
A/N- hey did you like it? , don't you? Plz review 


End file.
